It's gotta be you
by MissKaraB
Summary: Jade was a WWE diva that wasn't well known, that was until she got a storyline with one of the people she hates the most, she doesn't want to live live through 'it' again. Little does she know that she has a secret knight in shining armour willing to protect her from anything, and 'anyone'. Brad Maddox/OC/Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

Some info on Jade.

Jade: She comes from London, England. She has brunette coloured hair, it's also down to her back/waist. She is 26 years old, her eye colour is jade(hence her name), she is quite a shy person, can be clumsy at times, she is also quite happy-ish. Her attire is Maryse's top, Melina's trousers + boots. She has Melina's stage, ramp and ring entrance, and Maryse's hair flip.

* * *

**Jade's POV**  
"Hey Jade!" The Bellas said to me at once.

"Hey girls! You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Brie here is being a pain, she wants to wear our red attires when I want to wear our army one!" Nikki said with a huff, which earned her a glare from Brie.

"Haha, why don't you wear the black one with the strap going around your waist?"

Both Bellas look at one another and smile. "Thanks girl! I love your attire! I nearly forgot... how are you!? You're finally getting a storyline from Vince, it's time that bastard does something good around here.. I mean Beth as divas champion...please! She's a walking death trap!" Brie loudly announced.

"Haha thanks! I know right! I just hope it's not a crappy one with someone I hate, or with someone that has a few screws loose.." I say to them with a worried smile. I have been here for 2 years, I just want people to recognise me for what I love to do.

"Okay, well anyways, we better get ready for our match, see you soon!" Both Bellas said at once, they really do amaze me when they do that.

* * *

I wait outside Vince's office, I saw someone come out of there with such a depressed expression, they either got fired or they may have the same fate I may be facing, a storyline with someone I either hate or to put it kindly, a crazy person.

"Come in." A rough voice called.

"H-hi sir." I stutter out, with him being the boss man and myself being pretty shy, this is _so_ going to be fun!

"Hello Jade. I'm glad you could make it. So, down to business, you're storyline. It's going to be with Brad Maddox, you'll be his valet who pretty much supports him and worships the ground he walks on. I'm not sure if it'll be a love storyline yet, but we'll see."

_"Son of a bitch..." _I think to myself, I'm so glad I have a filter between my brain and mouth, unlike some people in this company... "Uh sir, does it _have _to be with Maddox?" I question, he doesn't seem to like me, and I suspect he's a bit tipsy in the mind.

"Yes I'm afraid, he was the one who suggested it after all. Now, I need to get back to work. You may leave now." he said crudely.

What the actual fuck just happened? I have to be in a storyline with someone I hate! And what makes it even worse, he suggested it himself! I have heard stories of a secret short temper he has... I'm just so scared of what will happen.. I'm scared he will be like _him..._

_-flashback-  
_

_"Yes mum! I will be there to try on the dress! Yes I will also be picking up the cake tomorrow!"  
_

_"Okay love. See you tomorrow!" My mum excitedly said. I walk into my house to hear screams, no.. moans. It sounds like Caleb and.. no. No! My best friend, Alexandrea.  
_

_"Oh my God! Caleb!? What the fuck is this?!" I screamed, I couldn't believe I saw my fiancé in bed with my best friend/bridesmaid.  
_

_"Babe, it's not what it looks like!" He said, trying to convince me.  
_

_"Oh really? So you wasn't screwing my best friend? Huh? No, your clothes just magically fell onto the floor, and you two magically got into bed, and she magically got on top of you?" I shouted while glaring at my ex-best friend. "And you Alex, just get the fuck out of here" She did as she was told.  
_

_"N- Loo- O- Just shut the fuck up! You were never good enough for me! I needed more, more of what you couldn't be!" He screamed in my face, which caused me to wince a little.  
_

_"What? What am I meant to be then?! A slut who goes around screwing every guy, no no, everything that breathes?!"  
_

_"No! A real fucking woman!" And then he did something I thought he'd never do, punched me straight in the face, it must have been a pretty hard hit since I started to black out. From that day, I have been this shy woman, never thinking she was good enough. But I'm not though. And what he said, it was... it was true.  
_

"No, no Caleb..." I whispered to myself, I could feel a tear or two forming.

"And who's that?" Maddox asks me.

"None of your business!" I say to him, about to storm off when he grabs my arm.

"I asked you a question, you answer it" He says to me in a deadly tone, I was about to answer when a worker came to tell us we had to be ready in half an hour.

* * *

**In ring  
**"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I deserve a WWE contract, and why you will not forget the name... Brad Maddox!" He says into the mic, with the usual smug look on his face. He then hands the mic to me, great, first storyline and people will hate me, well.. the norm, but meh.

"Exactly! You people should worship him! He deserves a crowd that appreciates him, and who sees what I see!" I said to the crowd while smirking.

_I hear voices in my head _

_They come to me _

_They understand _

_They talk to me_

"Do you expect us to believe you Maddox? If you're not running your mouth, your begging Booker T, Vince McMahon, even Vickie Guerrero for contract after contract! You're even manipulating beautiful women into liking you and even following you around like a dog.." He said, winking at me when he said beautiful. I wish I was..

"Oh shut up Orton! You're just jealous because I am the future! And you... well.. you're just a ghost of wrestling past.." Maddox said while laughing.

"Yeah, but.. I've won more championships than you'll ever win.." With that they both dropped their mics and I got out of the ring, to see the beating Maddox will get. Oh come on, let's be real, he's nothing... special.

_1..2..3. And your winner is Randy Orton!_ Lillian Garcia announced. I went to _'tend' _to Maddox, if this were real, I'd be beating him, with a chair, or even a kendo stick. It wasn't until Maddox grunted I set my eyes on the Viper himself coming up to me.

"Good luck princess" Was all he said before he left.

* * *

**My new story! What do you think? I have it set out with Maddox and Orton, but I don't know, I'm open for suggestions :) Anyways, please review!**

**-Kara  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

"And all he said was 'Good luck princess', what does that even mean?" I asked my long term best friend, Seth Rollins.

He's not that bad actually, he's probably the only one of the Shield that actually has a few brain cells left. But we have been best friends ever since we were kids, but he seems more like a brother to me than a friend, and I'm glad because I barely see my family anymore, since they live in England.

"He's probably found his new obsession.." he said chuckling away.

"No. That is not funny, I hate him almost as much as I hate Maddox. And that's, well, that's still pretty high.."

"Wow, almost, huh? Oh God, could you imagine him trying to inject himself into the storyline you and Maddox have? I would die from laughter!" He said while laughing hysterically.

"Oh don't! That would kill! Anyways, how are you?" I asked, trying to change this ridiculous subject.

"Kicking ass and having a crazy leader... pretty good as it happens" A small smile appeared on his face.

"Having fun I see, very nice!" I said sarcastically.

"Just because you have a crappy storyline, that doesn't mean you hate on mine, because bitch, it's fabulous" He said trying to be girly, when he failed, so so badly.

"Was that your attempt at being a girl?"

"Yup" He exclaimed.

"Sad. So, so sad. Well, I better be off, I have a match against Eve. She really does act like the way she does on TV"

"Lovely, bye then" he said to me as we hugged.

**30 Mins later**

"Well, well, well. It's Maddox's love sick puppy..." Ziggler came up to me, annoying me as usual.

"Look, just go, please" I insisted.

"What makes you think I want to go?" He questioned.

"I don't know, maybe re doing your hair? Per usual.." I muttered out the last part.

"Excuse me? Well... I think I may just stay, since _you _can't do anything about it" He said while laughing.

"Ziggler! Go! Now!" I screamed out.

"Is there a problem?" An interested Randy Orton asked.

"No, if there was, she wouldn't want you.." Ziggler said as he scowled at Orton, who gladly returned the same look,but softened as he looked at me.

"Because I can easily make _it _go away.. so, is there any problem"

"Uhh, yes, he won't leave me alone.." I gingerly answered.

"You heard her Ziggler, beat it, I beat you"

"What if I don't want to leave?" As Ziggler said that they both got into each other's faces and Orton started to breathe heavily. "Okay okay, calm down Randy... see 'ya later Jade.."

"Um, t-thanks"

"No problem, I have to go now, bye" was the last thing he said to me before he left for his match.

* * *

**After the show**

_-Phone call - _

_"Haha, I know right? I'm surprised they let me win tonight!" I said to Michelle M._

_"First good decision in a while, I don't get why they didn't give you a chance earlier!"_

_"Mmm maybe, but yeah"_

_"Girl, you have to start believing in yourself! Dwelling on what happened with that S.O.B isn't helping, you're an awesome diva and you look amazing!" She tried to assure me, but I could get a bunch of compliments and still wouldn't believe them, what happened with Caleb really shook my confidence, and I don't know if I'll re discover my confidence any time soon..._

_"Jade! JADE YOU BITCH, DON'T ZONE OUT! PLEASSSEEE" I had to pull the phone away from my ear because she was THAT loud!_

_"I'm sorry! Just stop shouting!" I had tears in my eyes from the laughter._

_"Okay...oooookkkaaaayyy! How long till you get back?" She asked me._

_"Probably about half an hour, so don't worry, you will get your **'alone time'** with Christian..." I heard a cheer from him as soon as I said that. "Christian isn't with you huh Michelle? Huh Michelllllleeeee?" I dragged out her name to annoy her even more._

_"Okay okay! He is here! Well.. considering he blew our cover!" She said sounding defeated. "That's not the only thing I blew Jade.." He shouted out while laughing._

_"OKAY! Enough info! I'm definitely hanging up now... thanks for scarring me you idiot!" I playfully shouted._

_"No probs!" he also shouted. _

_-End of phone call- _

"Look who got out of the arena late..." Oh God! Fucking Maddox, brilliant!

"Maddox, leave me alone!"

"I'm thinking... no!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I asked, I was about to slap him, but he was too quick and grabbed my arm.

"Really. Now _hunny_... that was a bad was a bad decision you just made there..." He glared at me after saying that.

"Maddox, please.. just let me go.." I pleaded with him.

"No." And that was when h grabbed me, threw me into a wall and then kicked me in my torso. "That's just a preview of what will happen.." He whispered to me, he then walked away, but not before me punched me so hard, he busted my lip.

After a few minutes of feeling like I was stuck to the ground, I managed to gather enough strength to get up, luckily Michelle checked in for both of us, and gave me the key to the room. I ran to my room, but I felt like I was being watched, not the feeling of danger, but the feeling of security, I just wish I had that when Maddox beat me.

"Jade! Jade! Are you okay?" Michelle asked through outside my bedroom door.

"Yes, I just need to sleep, I slipped on the ground.." I said as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Okay then... well call me if you need me"

"Sure thing.."

When I knew that both Michelle and Christian were asleep, I let all my emotions pour out in the form of my tears, I want this all to go away, but this is work, and Maddox going away will not be happening anytime soon...

* * *

**A kind of sucky chapter I know, but I want to get everything and everyone established so it's all clear and you know who is who, blah blah blah :p**

**Anyways! I want to thank Eva, smash07 and the anon reviewers! Also, a thank you to whoever faved it aswell.. 'wuv you! ^_^ I'm also thinking of doing a Jericho story, but Idk how I'd plan it, so if anyone could give me any ideas...? :)**

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since the Maddox incident, and fortunately my lip has healed enough to look normal. After it, I requested a week off saying I wasn't feeling to good and luckily, Mr MchMahon granted it. I know I can't always hide from my problems, but hey, I guess we can be selfish once in a while. I think I really deserve it...

"Hey Jade, where was you last week? We all missed you, and not to mention, you missed The Bellas teaching Eve a lesson.." One of my best friends, Barbie, aka. Kelly Kelly asked me, all while giggling at the last part.

"Ohh, I just felt un well, I asked to have some time off" I answered plainly.

"Okay, I hope you're good now, it's no fun with out you" She said while pouting. "And not to mention fucking Maddox! Oh gosh, he kept asking us where you were even though none of us knew."

"Oh great..." I said mumbling.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distant, well... since you started the storyline with Maddox. Is he doing anything to annoy him? I'll glad get all the girls and guys together to teach him a lesson..." An evil smile appeared on her face while she rubbed her hands together, like a villain from a film or something.

"Haha, no it's all good Kells, I'm just trying to ride it out since I can't get out of it.." I said while huffing.

"Such an awesome plan, but you had to ruin it... thank a lot bitch!" She laughed and then hugged me, we're always like this, one of the reasons she is one of my best friends here.

"Like always huh?" I said while tickling her.

"Okay you don't! You don't!" When she said that, I let go. "I have to go to make up and get ready for out tag match.. Ooh, I'm so happy we finally have a tag match!" Finishing with a loud squeal.

"Haha I know, first time we've tagged"

"And it's with JoMo!" I was so happy to have him as a tag partner because, obviously, he's great at wrestling, with his unique style, but because he was the first person I talked to when I got here, and we became good friends instantly.

* * *

"And from London, England. Jade!" Lillian Garcia said into the mic. My music played and surprisingly, I was getting cheers, I did my entrance, but... Maddox had to ruin everything and come out to 'support' me.

The match started with the guys, but Jericho got 'too tired' and tagged in Layla, which meant one of us had to get in, and that was Kelly, since she and Layla have been having a little 'feud' as of late. Layla gave Kelly a kick to the head, but before she fell, she slapped Layla right across her face causing her to fall, as well as Kelly. While Layla was recovering, Kelly tagged herself to tag me. No, this can't be happening! I can't do this! I ended up running into the ring and throwing punches at Layla. Somehow, that knocked her out a little, which gave me time to perform my finisher, California dream, on her.

_1..2..3 _It was the first time I have performed that finishing move properly, and I didn't mess up! "And the winners of this match are Jade, Kelly Kelly and John Morrison!" Lillian announced into the mic.

"Well done Jade!" both Morrison and Kelly shouted to me.

"Good work Jade" Maddox came up behind me, he can't even fake praise me properly.

"Yeah, we-" I was cut off by Maddox kissing me, it wasn't the soft meaningful one that us girls want, it was a forced sloppy one. I'm only going along with it because it's probably apart of the storyline... I think. I wasn't consulted to any changes, but we all know what the writers are like.

* * *

**_Backstage _**

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted more than asked.

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it, I didn't see you pushing me away.."

"You're a fucking idiot Maddox! I thought it was apart of the storyline! Now answer me, was it apart of the storyline? And if it isn't...so help me..."

"No it wasn't apart of the storyline.. Now stop lying to yourself and say that you love me" He said to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"I hate you. I do not love you. I never have. Do you understand me?" I asked while smirking, I knew I hit a nerve.

"You do. You fucking do." He was started to go red now.

"You keep telling yourself that..." I was about to walk away when he gripped my wrist and spun me around. "What the hell?"

"Say you love me!" I actually flinched at the volume and proximity.

"I don't the sooner you get that through your dumb arse fucking mind! The sooner I can get to the hotel! Now let go of me!" That was the first time in years I have shouted that loud.

"You're going to regret that..." He said with a weird smirk forming across his face.

"A-and why is that?" I stuttered, I knew someone was watching, I was getting that feeling again.

"Because of this..." And he punches me right in my cheek, I fell straight to the ground, for a small guy, he really packs a punch. He wasn't done, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. "You don't love me, huh?"

"Hey! Maddox! Get your fucking hands off of her!" Was I knocked out? Because I'm sure that's the voice of the one and only, Randy Orton.

"You can't make me do shit Orton!" It is! Why is he saving me though? Maddox still had a grip on my hair, and I started to pull his hands off me, Orton looked at me, then went straight for Maddox, which resulted in him letting me go. They were both punching each other, Orton ended up getting the upper hand, and pushing Maddox straight into a crate.

Orton came over to me, and leaned down. "You're coming with me" Before I could say anything, he picked me up, bridal style and carried me all the way to his car.

"I was really worried about you, like, when I uh- I saw Maddox, uh-hurting you" It seemed as if he was nervous, I can't see why though, I'm nothing special.

"Why? Nevermind, I wanted t-to thank you, for helping me" I smiled at him, but that was instantly followed by a yawn.

"You can sleep if you want, I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel"

"T-thank you" I closed me eyes, and listened to the hum of the car.

"No problem"

* * *

_ding _

I opened my eyes to see the elevator doors opening.

"W-where am I?" I asked, I'm still feeling confused of my whereabouts.

"I didn't want to wake you, what you went through, and you looked...sweet, like sleeping.." He said, still slightly nervous.

"It's okay, you could have woke me up, I wouldn't have mind"

"No, it's fine"

"Uhh, w-what are doing?" I questioned, the stopped outside, what I'm thinking is his hotel room.

"Look, I saw Maddox hanging around your hotel room, and I don't think anyone is in there, and I don't want you to be alone, within that cretin's reach" He put me down and we went into his room.

"Hey Ra- oh, uh Jade, not to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"Ba-" I was about to start when Randy interrupted me.

"What happened was that son of a bitch Maddox decided he was going to attack Jade, so I intervened and sent him flying, I carried her all the way to the car, I saw that Maddox was hanging around her hotel room, so I thought I'd bring her here" He said so simply.

"Oh God, I really hate that guy, well... stay as long as you want Jade"

"Thanks" I said shyly, come on, he and Randy are like the top dogs of the WWE. Randy led me to his room and he got changed in the bathroom, and came out shirtless, I won't lie, I do like what I see.

"Did you need a change of clothes?"

"No, I always carry something in my bag" I walked over and grabbed a pair of pink and red dotted pajama shorts and a white tank top. I went to the bathroom and got changed, I walked back into the bedroom to see Randy sprawled across the bed.

"Oh, sorry Jade, let me just get a pillow and I'll head out there"

"It's okay, you should sleep in here, I don't want to be anymore trouble than I already have..." I said as I tucked a bit of hair behind my ear.

"Look. One, you have not been an ounce of trouble, and two, you should be as comfortable as possible, and I don't want you to sleep on that crappy sofa"

"Um, okay then, and thanks again" I smiled at him for the second time tonight.

"No problem" He said, and he put his hand softly onto my back and guided me over to the bed, to which he covered me up, and I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I was walking through the hallways of the WWE, something was wrong, there was no sound, nothing, and the halls, they seemed a bleak grey colour with dirt on them. There was no equipment either, something is going to happen, something bad. I can hear foot steps, I think, no. They are coming after me, I start to run, but they're speeding up, getting closer and closer with each step. All of a sudden, me legs just stop, and I collapse to the ground. I can hear the footsteps coming towards me, but this time, they're coming towards me at an agonising slow rate. They suddenly stop, and I see a figure appear, in the shadows, I can't see who it is, but I have a feeling I know. Is it? Is that- _

"Aghhhhh!"

"Jade! Jade! It's me, Randy! Wake up!" He shouted to me.

"R-Randy?"

"Yeah, it's me" He said, while still having a slight grip on my shoulders.

"Oh my God, i-it was h-him? He w-was in my d-dreams!" I said while sobbing.

"Who was it?"

"M-Maddox.." I was sobbing even more when I said his name, I can't stand him being every near me. I want somebody to save me, and to chase him away.

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare, he can't get you now"

"Can I a-ask you something?" I ask, while wiping my eyes.

"Anything"

"Can you s-sleep here?" I know what his answer will be, the same as what Caleb would say when I would have a nightmare _"Stop being such a baby and go back to sleep"_

"Sure thing" he said to me as he got into the bed next to me. I started to cry again, but silently, I have perfected that. "Hey, hey, stop crying"

"I-I'm sorry" Was all I could say.

"It's okay" He said to me as he put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug, I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep, listening to the sound of his hert beat.

* * *

**I really made this long, I didn't really want to, but hey! I want to thank Dixiewinxwrites12, wickedly-pure, Eva, smash07 and an anon reviewer, you guys are great! :) So yeah, I hope you like this chapter, and review! :* **

**I'm also going to update Imagine what could be soon, so if you could give that a read :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling happier, I didn't have anymore nightmares after the first one and Randy got into bed with me. I would like to always be this happy, but I have to go back to Maddox sooner than later, and I'd prefer later. I could smell John making some breakfast, and I could tell I was hungry since my stomach rumbled.

"Someone hungry?" Randy said as he turned to me.

"Um, yeah" That was so embarrassing, at least it wasn't exactly loud, I guess.

"I'll get you whatever John's cooking"

"No, it's fine, I can come out too" I replied.

"Okay, come on then" He opened the door for me. "Hey John, can Jade have some breakfast?"

"Sure thing...Hey Randy, come here for a sec?"

"Uh..sure"

"I'll get dressed" I have no idea what they're talking about, I don't even think I want to know.

**Randy's POV**

"Yeah John?" I did want to spend some more time with Jade, but oh well.

"I could have sworn you slept on the sofa? And now, you came out from your room...where Jade was sleeping.." I knew what he was implying, but I don't like the girl.

"Yeah? She had a nightmare, one about Maddox, what's wrong in comforting her?" I said.

"Unless I have any ties, like a family member or girlfriend, I don't stay all night, in bed with them. Randy, I know you like her.."

"I don't. I'm Randy Orton, the guy that never falls in love. Maybe a one night stand or two.." I said that like any person would say their age.

"Come on man, I know you don't believe that anymore, since when have you helped a girl out, this much?" John is really trying to get me to admit to something that's clearly not true.

"Well... since Maddox is a tool and he was hurting her, I had to step in. It would be the same for any other girl if they were being harassed by Maddox"

"Even I know that's not true, you'd get someone else before trying to help"

"Whatever." As soon as I said that, I heard the door creak and I saw Jade there, I could see a bruise on her cheek from that idiot.

"Hi guys.." I love how she always nervous around John and I.

"Here's breakfast" John gave Jade a plate of food.

"Where's mine?"

"Up my ass" John said, and Jade laughed a bit, John isn't even funny.

"Mature, real mature John" I got a plate and went over to the table and sat across Jade.

We sat there for at least 45 minutes, we were all joking around, John mostly, I don't even know why she laughs at him, he was pretty much acting like a dumb ass. After that Jade left.

**Jade's POV **

I was walking through the arena, Vince wanted to talk to me about something, I just hope that it's me getting out of the story line with Maddox, I don't even care if I don't get another for a while, I just want to get out of it.

**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prays**

**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight**  
**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away**  
**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight**  
**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**

This is my song. This is how I feel, and what I want to happen, I wish I didn't have to be near Maddox.

**Movie stars **  
**Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win **  
**It's so different from the world I'm living in **  
**Tired of T.V. **  
**I open the window and I gaze into the night **  
**But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight **  
**Is there a man out there **  
**Someone to hear my prays **

**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight **  
**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away **  
**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight **  
**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day **

I'm outside Vince's office and I hear voices, I'm not sure of who they belong to, but I'm about to find out as I knock on the door.

"Come in" Vince shouted as he shouted. I walked in and I saw...

"Maddox." I really wasn't in the mood, I was hoping not to see him yet. "Randy?" I was really confused to see him there, I wasn't expecting any of them to be honest.

"If you may sit" Vince said to me. "Okay, so I didn't want to start without all 3 of you here. Randy here, he proposed an interesting idea.." I could see a smirk forming on hi face as he said that.

"What's the idea?" Maddox bluntly asked.

"The story line that's going on will no longer between Jade and yourself, Randy will now be in it. We haven't started anything yet, you'll get the scripts later and you'll need to learn them for tonight. But we do still have this idea of Jade still being Maddox's person of interest, and she'll be her usual self, but that will change" Ugh, person of interest, I think that's a step down, but at least Randy is going to be in the story line. As we got out of Vince's office, Maddox immediately went on the attack line.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Our story line had nothing to do with you!"

"But now it will" Was all Randy said and walked off, I laughed a little, knowing that Randy really pissed Maddox off.

"Think that's funny do you?" He was getting closer and closer to me.

"Yes!" I ran off with a smile, I just had to tell Brie, Nikki, everyone!

* * *

"Wait? So you're learning a new script because Orton decided to get involved with the story line?" I was talking to Seth, he was finding this hilarious, of course he didn't know what was happening with Maddox...

"Yup, at least I don't have to suffer as much as I was before" Only I knew that had more than one meaning.

"I guess, but seriously, I'm going to love this!"

"You better watch what you say, don't make me get involved in your Shield stuff and bring you guys down!"

"Hey! That's not nice" Dean said as he came up behind me.

"You're right...I'll only pick on him" I gave Seth a playful shove, and being the drama _queen_ he is, he pretended to fall on the chair. "Seth, you dra-"

"Jade, let's go" Maddox rudely interrupted me.

"Okay.. bye guys" I walked off behind Maddox like I was his shadow.

**-In ring- **

"I'm surprised I haven't been offered a contract, right Jade?"

"Right. Brad here should be offered that million dollar contract. I don't know who you people think you are to boo him, other than your opinions being irrelevant, you're lucky he is so nice to be out here, showing how great he is to people like...you. You people should want to be like him and follow in his lead, but... that's why you are not great, and we are!" I got the audience riled up, this script isn't so bad.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They come to me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me _

"I'm sorry, but why do you continue to stay with him Jade? He is nothing, he is nothing but one of those guys that think he's too cool. When in reality, you're too cool for him, and that's the truth. I know you don't want to be with him.." It is taking all my strength to not kiss that smirk off of him.

"Excuse me? Says the person that gets everything given to him, you don't know the true definition of greatness. And obviously... that's me, I'm just a natural at being great, and I can't help it.." Maddox said as he slipped an arm around me.

"You can't help at being a tool.."

"Hey! How dare you talk about him like that, I only associate myself with champions or superstars that will be great and perfect..." I glared at Randy, damn, he has some nice eyes, NO! Gotta concentrate!

"Then why aren't you with me?"

"Because... you are no champion, and you are far from being great..."

That was the last thing Maddox said before Randy threw punches at Maddox, it took a couple more refs than planned, but it looked real enough. I had to follow Maddox up the ramp, helping him while shouting at Randy.

* * *

**So this is chapter 4, good enough? :) Soooo, only one review :( But that's better than nothing, thank you Xandman216! I was wondering if you guys would read my other story, '****Imagine what could be'. Please review it! 3**

******-Kara**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 5:30 am, half an hour earlier than preferred, but I'll go with what I can get, knowing me, my extra 30 mins of sleep would turn into 2 hours of extra sleep. I heard my phone ringing from my bed and I looked at who was calling, to see that it was an unknown number confused me even more, so I decided to answer it. If they were going to be annoying, I would not mind going off on one.

"Hello?"

"Ooh Jade, what a lovely surprise!" Oh great... it's Maddox, joy to the world. I have to deal with this dumb arse this early.

"Fuck off retard." And after I said that, I ended the call. Only to have it ring again.

"I will not give up _babe_" I could already see him smirking.

"Mhmm sure."

"Now... did you hang up, I'm sure you did it accidentally..."

"I think so, let's see shall we? I think it went like this" And I hung up on him again. And again, my phone rang.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD MADDOX! CALL ME ONE MORE TIME, AND I'LL SAW OFF YOUR BALLS! AND FEED YOUR DICK TO MY DOGS!" I yelled through the phone, I didn't bother to check who it was.

"Woah calm down, what did he do now?" To my surprise it was Randy.

"Sorry... it's just he kept calling me and pissing me off... argghhh!" I never meant to scream, but Maddox... I can't even finish. "Sorry..." I felt like such a tool!

"Haha, it's okay, I know what you mean, just give me a chance to RKO him, and I'm there!"

I giggled lightly, I would do that over and over again! "If you do, let me help you!"

"Tomorrow morning, outside his hotel room, 5 am, and we camp out there until he comes out... am I a genius, or am I a genius?"

"You really are... I'm gonna go now, I'd said I'd meet the Bellas and the Shield guys, byee!"

"Bye Jade" I hung up and decided what to get ready.

I couldn't decide what to wear,so I decided to call one of my best friends, Michelle McCool, when I say call, what I really mean is bang on my wall(my hotel room is next to hers), until she knocks on my door.

"You always do this... I wonder why you're my friend sometimes..." She said smiling.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way"

"Well duh! So, what did you want?" She asked.

"Help me with choosing an outfit pleaaaaaase!" I said while doing my sweetest look.

"Gahh, um let's see what you have..." Michelle said as she started rummaging through the closet. "Sooo Jade... what's going with you and Randy Orton?"

"Uhhhh nothing?" I don't think there is.

"So ya' say... ooh here's the perfect outfit!"**Make up and outfit ( www . polyvore cgi/set?id=70887082) **

"Thanks 'Chelle!" I said as I ran to the elevator, I didn't want to be late.

"No problem!" I could her her shout out as I got in.

* * *

I decided to go to the stores, I wanted to pick some new stuff up, everyone tells me I have enough clothes and shoes, but what's a few more choices in outfits and shoes?

I went inside and instantly found a pair of red heels, as I was looking at them, I felt un easy, like there was someone following me, I have felt like this since breakfast with everyone, obviously I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry them, I have caused enough trouble for everyone with Maddox and his weird ways.

I was really starting to get scared now, because whoever was following me seemed to be getting closer, I didn't know for sure, but it really felt like that. Luckily I saw one of my friends, Phil, or Punk as the WWE universe knows him as.

"Uh, hey Punk" I greeted him with a smile when I walked up to him, to which he returned it.

"Hey Jade"

"What are you doing in a clothes store? I thought you hated shopping?"

"I do, it's my sister's birthday, and I was gonna get her some dresses or something, but I have no idea, and there's all of these things to go through" He said as he pointed at the rack of clothing.

"Do you need any help? Since I'm a woman and all..."

"Really? There was me thinking you was one of the guys..." He said to me as he flashed he oh-so-clever smirks.

"I think I am.." I looked down my shirt. "Looks like it, I can look down my jeans if you want..." I said to him as I mirrored his smirk.

"Oh hell no, I think I'd be scarred, and besides, I don't think I'd want your crush giving me glares all day long"

"I do not fucking like Maddox, it's more like the other way around"I said slightly annoyed while giving him 2 dresses to pay for.

"Who said it's Maddox..." He said as he took the dresses and walked away.

* * *

Oh joy, it's another Raw, and I have to do a segment and have a match with both Randy and Maddox.

As I'm getting ready, I hear some voices outside my door.

**Randy's POV**

"Look, Maddox, when will you take the hint? Jade does not want you!"

"She does, she just doesn't realise it. Compare me to you, she's only hanging around with you because she feels sorry for you"

"Why would she feel sorry for me? Huh? Explain that" This kid was pissing me off now.

"You don't have any special woman in your life, she just wants you to remember that feeling, but when she decides she's going to be with me, she's going to be feeling everything... if you know what I mean. And besides, you're not good enough for her, you're crazy and angry, she's normal and well...shy. I bet she wouldn't say anything if you decided she was going to be a human punch bag..."

"You really think I'd do that?" I would never harm her, she's... she's too special.

"Yes, face it Randy, you'll never have her... I don't even know why you're going after her, you don't even like her, whatever I want, you want. It's been like that with everyone, whatever they want, you want. And guess what, golden boy gets it as usual"

"You don't understand! I-I.." I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth...

"I-I I what Randy? You don't want her, she's nothing, like you. But she's more than you'll ever be"

"I LOVE HER OKAY!" I ended up storming off, only to be told my match was going to start.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Oh my God! I can't believe he just said he was in love with me! Randy Orton. In love. With me! Maybe he isn't, there's nothing special about me, maybe he was just saying it to annoy Maddox, yeah, that's more believable. Well off to my match!

**20 mins later...**

"Um.. h-hello?" My head was throbbing, I have no idea what I did.

"Doc, hey doc, she's waking up!" I heard someone shout, I couldn't quite distinguish the voice, but it wasn't Maddox's.

"What's going on?" I started to open my eyes to see Randy and a medic.

"You had a nasty knock to the head Miss Knight"

"Huuh?" My head still hurt and I felt kind of dizzy.

"That idiot Maddox, as he was running to tag you, he barged into you, and you fell face forward into the steel steps which knocked you un conscious. As the refs weren't fast enough, I had to carry you out of there, aware from that dumb ass" I could see him getting angry telling me of how everything went wrong.

"Excuse me?" The medic asked, trying to get Randy to be quiet.

"Yes?" Randy and I both said to the medic at the same time, which earned us a strange look from the medic.

"There's nothing really bad that has the get treated ASAP, what you should do is get 2-3 nights rest, you can still travel with the company, but no wrestling"

"Okay, thank you" As I've gone to get up, I stumbled and Randy managed to catch me.

"You're not going on your own, I'm coming" He said as he guided me to the divas locker room.

* * *

**I didn't really have any ideas on this chapter, but I have made some of my notes bold(When I complete some of the notes for the story, I bold them), a bit suckish, but hey! Thank you to: dxfangirl101, smash07, RKOLennyLegolasFanxx and Xandman216 for the awesome reviews! :) Review this chapter please!  
**

**-Kara**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy, the only thing I could remember was getting back to the hotel. Well... kinda. I knew someone drove me back. I have such a terrible memory naturally, and this knock to my head isn't helping!

I was about to get up when I saw Randy come in with a tray of breakfast.

"Oh Randy, you didn't have to do that"

"I didn't...but I wanted to" He said as he tucked a couple of loose pieces of my hair behind my ear, and as he was about to pull his hand away and I stopped him from doing that. Instead I pulled it up to my cheek, and he started to stroke my cheek with his thumb. With that gesture I closed my eyes and that's when it happened, I felt his lips on mine. The feeling I was feeling was just.. just.. pure ecstacy.

"R-Randy" I opened my eyes and I saw that... well, I couldn't read his emotions. Normally he's hard to read, but now... it's impossible.

"Shh" He shushed me and started playing with my hair. "Jade.. I really do think I am in love, and I just.. I don't feel like I'm good enough, I mean... I'm a monster, I'd never hurt you physically, but emotionally... you'd just hate me. I couldn't deal with that" He said while looking straight into my eyes.

I felt touched that he laid all of his feelings and thoughts right in front of me. That's apparently something that's rare with him.

"Hey.. I'm sure you'd be the best.. but I think I'm the one who isn't good enough.." I said and laughed, not the hearty laugh, but the nervous damn it kind of laugh.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, a sense of confusion clearly written across his face.

"You don't want know...you can't know..." I said looking away from his gaze. I could feel each moment if him looking at me, each look burning a hole through my silence.

"Hey.. tell me.." He said as he turned my head to face him. I don't know why, but I feel as if I could tell him anything and everything at this moment. That's the power of lov- what? I am not in love!

"Well..." I took a few deep breaths, as hard as it was to live that moment, it's just as hard to re tell it. Randy moved next to me to comfort me some more. "You don't know this.. but I was engaged. I thought I loved Caleb, but when I was walking inside our house I went to see him. I ended up finding him in our bed with my best friend" at the end of that I was sobbing in Randy's arms. "I j-just feel like I'm not good enough, I mean... I'm nothing special, I feel like no one truly thinks of me as that"

"You are special. You're on my mind all the time, day and night, you're there, clouding my mind. No one has ever had that effect on me, and I really want you, but...like I said I'm afraid of hurting you. And I'd never be able to deal with it, with your pain that I caused" He looked down as he said that, and I truly believed that he actually thought that.

"Randy... I know you'd never do that" I smiled at him as I looked into his baby blue eyes.

"God... you are so beautiful" he said as he looked at me. "I am willing to try if you are" I'm trying to look for deceit, but he seems truthful.

"I-I don't know.." Sure it looked as if he was telling the truth, but what if something did happen, I was quite content with what was happening in my love life. And that was nothing. Suits me perfectly.

"Please. I really want to make a go of this. I swear, I will treat you as you should be, and that's like a queen"

I couldn't help but smile at that reference. "Okay Randy" I replied and after that he kissed me passionately, which made the both of us fall back and me laugh. For the remainder of the morning we both watched movies. We had to go to the SD tapings later on.

* * *

**SD Arena**

I was getting ready to go out, I wasn't allowed to wrestle, which sucked a lot. But at least I got to do the promo with Randy, even if Maddox was involved.

"Why hello Jade, how is my favourite girl today?" Maddox said to me while creeping up behind me.

"Leave me alone Maddox. I can't be bothered with you today" I really couldn't be bothered with his shit, he was the one who caused my injury, fucking retard.

"Ooh.. someone is feisty... but I think someone is getting a little to confident for her own good, and we all know what happens to them type of girls..." He whispered into my ear, as he was gripping my wrists.

"What's going on here... _Maddox_?"

"Oh nothing, I was simply saying hey to my girl" Maddox responded as he had a bloody stupid grin on his face.

"Oh really?" I knew what he was doing, I couldn't wait to see his face, but just in case he went a bit crazy I walked over next to Randy.

"Really"

"Oh.. because... she became _my_ girl this morning..." When he said that, he put his arm around me protectively, because we know what he's capable of.

"Just-just wait till we get to the ring..."

**In ring**

I knew something bad was going to happen, as stupid and as crazy as Maddox was, he always carries a plan through, no matter the trouble.

"Come on Randy, you know you can never get anything right... that's why you're not a champion and you do not have the best diva on this roster by your side" Oh he wishes.

"Soon enough.. she'll see through you for the crazy.. creep you are.."

Maddox got up off of the the chair he was sitting on and got up towards Randy, but he side tracked and hit me twice. I could hear punches being thrown around before I blacked out completely.

**After the incident **

I woke up to once again, feel the same feeling of dizziness that I felt the previous night and this morning.

"Oh my God... Jade, you scared me there" I saw Randy shirtless and worried... not bad enough.

"W-What happened?" I was still feeling confused to what happened.

"Maddox hit you twice with a steel chair... I swear to God I would have killed him if it wasn't for the refs." He sighed a deep sigh. "I could have just more 'ya know? To protect you" He said looking down. It was clearly evident he was feeling guilty, I could feel it radiating off of him.

"Hey... there was nothing any of us could have done, it wasn't in the script" I tried to re assure him.

"But it was Maddox... I could have just done something"

"Come 'ere" I said as I brought him in for a hug and a kiss.

"I swear, he will not hurt you again" He said while looking at me straight in my eyes.

"And I believe you"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, school and laziness! I tried to do a long and meaningful chapter. This is dedo'd to you Maddie... you awesome person, you! :3 I wanna thank my reviews I got last time, so thanks to, Xandman216, smash07 and viridianaln9! **

**Review please!3**

**-Kara**


	7. Help! Ideas or I can't finish this

I have no idea what to do with this, so if you have any ideas... pleassse? :)


End file.
